


Accents

by nychus



Series: Growing Up Citadel [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Why does Ignis have a different accent than all the other Lucians?





	Accents

**Author's Note:**

> The idea struck and I went with it, cuz why not!

The playroom that was a part of Prince Noctis’s chambers was used for a wide variety of things. Sometimes it was best put to use as a place to crash on the couch to watch cartoons. Other times it was a dangerous dungeon that had monsters lurking under every dresser and behind every bookshelf. Sometimes the floor even turned to lava and anyone who touched the floor died instantly.

Those were the worst days. The nurses never seemed to survive all that long and after death they would come back as daemons who dragged children away for baths.

Today the room was basically a theatre. A stage play put on for any toy or passerby that paid attention. Noctis’s toys acted out the story while Ignis read aloud.

It was the tale of an adventurer who was crossing a great sea so that he could find the dragon that killed his father. It was a harrowing journey filled with witches and sirens, daemons and jabberwocks. The room buzzed with anticipation as to whether or not the boy would survive the trials and avenge his father.

He did, of course. He also saved a princess who he fell in love with and married, but Noctis wasn’t interested in that, so Ignis skipped past it.

“Yay!” Noctis cried as the adventurer returned home (he had the decency to at least bring the princess back with him, but he kinda just tossed her in his house). “Home again and ready for more.”

“Indeed,” Ignis smiled, putting the book away. The clock on the wall told him that his uncle would be around to get him soon, so he started helping Noctis put away their toys.

While they were working, Noctis suddenly stopped and looked at him, “Why don’t you talk funny anymore?”

Ignis ran the question through his head a couple of times, trying to decipher it. He couldn’t. “What do you mean?”

“You used to talk funny,” Noctis said, “but now you don’t. You talk normal.”

Ah, the prince was talking about his accent. It was very strongly Tenebraen when he first arrived but had all but disappeared in the short time he’d been living in Insomnia. Ignis was actually happy to lose his accent. It made him stand out and he didn’t want to stand out. He wanted to fade into the background as if he wasn’t around. That’s what he gleamed a good advisor did from all of his observing and reading.

“I didn’t realize it had happened,” Ignis said. That was true. He didn’t feel like he spoke any different and no one had said anything before now.

Noctis frowned. “I liked it better when you talked funny.”

“Oh.”

~*~*~*~*~

That night after supper, Ignis asked Stupeo if he could call home. Minutes later Ignis was talking with his mother, asking how he could keep his accent.

“You don’t wish to speak like Lucians?” she asked.

“Noct said he liked my accent better,” Ignis explained. “It’s such a little thing that makes him happy, I’d like to try.”

Stupeo, who was hearing Ignis’s side of the conversation, added, “Those with Tenebraen accents are often seen as more intelligent by Lucians.”

“So, how can I regain my accent?”

There was a lot of deliberation between the adults on the best way to go about it. In the end, it was decided to send Ignis audiobooks where the reader was Tenebraen for Ignis to listen to. If he listened every night and purposefully spoke with the accent, they figured he could retain it.

Ignis doubly liked it, because it meant he could indulge in books even after lights out.

~*~*~*~*~

A few weeks later as Ignis was reading aloud once again while Noctis’s toys acted out the action, the boys fell into a fit of giggles as they imagined the hero dropping into a pool of slime that turned him a bright green.

Unfortunately, they laughed too long and it came time to clean up before they could finish the story.

“I’m glad you talk funny again,” Noctis said quietly as they shut the closet door.

Ignis’s only response was to smile.


End file.
